candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Lemonade Lake
Extra Time Striped and Wrapped |released = March 24, 2012 |difficulty = Considerably easy |previous = Candy Factory |next = Chocolate Mountains |image = Lemonade Lake.png |episode = 3 |levels = 21 - 35}} Lemonade Lake is third episode of Candy Crush Saga and the third episode of World One. The episode contains levels 21-35. The champion title is Lemonade Lord. This is the first episode that needs to be unlocked by getting three tickets from friends. In iOS, you will head straight toward Level 21 without the need for any tickets. Story Before episode: The player encounters a Dragon that's crying because the lake ran out of lemonade. After episode: Tiffi jumps onto the rocks to turn the knob on the pipe, filling the lake with lemonade. The dragon becomes happy and say "Hurray! Cheers for the lemonade!". New things Blockers *Icing ( ) is introduced, which can be destroyed by removing a candy adjacent to it. *In Level 25, Liquorice Locks ( ) are seen, though not seen again until Level 36. Boosters *Extra Time booster is unlocked in Level 27 *Striped and Wrapped Booster is unlocked in Level 35 Levels Difficulty *Some of the jelly levels are tricky, as they feature double jellies that cannot be destroyed with one match. *Lemonade Lake is considered one of the trickiest episodes in the first world as it features some very tricky levels such as 29, 30, and 33, causing trouble to some players as they are quite new to the game at this point. Level 29 is the first level to be nerfed twice, making it considerably easy in the first nerf. However, it was reverted back recently, so it remains to be "Hard". The episode's average difficulty is, however, considerably easy. *Easiest level: Level 24 *Hardest level: Level 29 Lemonade Lake contains levels 21 to 35. In this episode, there are a few hard levels. Including levels 30 and 33. This episode now contains blockers. On Level 21, icing is introduced and also the first level with 81 spaces, the maximum number of spaces in the game. On level 25, Square Licorice blockers are introduced. Level 30 is the hardest Ingredient level in the episode. Level 31 is the first level to have 3 colours on board, therefore being the easiest level to form special candies such as Colour Bombs and Striped Candies. There are 8 Jelly Levels , 5 Ingredients Levels and 2 Timed levels . Search the gallery below for a specific level in this episode you want to look at closer! Trivia *This episode is one of the most hated in all of Candy Crush Saga as players are quite new at this point and there is a huge difficulty spike. This episode has very hard levels to deal with, such as 30, 33 and possibly 35. Other hard levels to deal with is 23. *It is the first real episode in iOS, as it is the first to have 15 levels and you need tickets to get the next episode. Moreover, the preceding levels will never be chosen as Mystery Quests. *This is the first episode to have alliteration (where all the words in the episode's name start with the same letter). *Level 31 is the only two levels in the game with 3 colors. The other level is Level 587 in Gummy Gardens. *Level 24, 31, 33, 34 and 35 are the only levels with no icing in this episode. *If you unlock this episode, a Glitch can cause you to have Episode 8 unlocked. For example: In Aurora Chocorealis, you cannot complete Level 50/Dreamworld but you unlock Lollipop Lanterns. Gallery/Directory (Note: Lemonade Lake map on Facebook.) ThCA56XB05.jpg Dragon2.png|The cute dragon that lives here Lemonade_Lake_(1).png|Lemonade Lake background lac limonade.png|Lemonade Lake's beginning cut scene lac limonade fin.png|Lemonade Lake's ending cut scene Niva21.png|Level 21 - |link=Level 21 Niva22.png|Level 22 - |link=Level 22 Niva23.png|Level 23 - |link=Level 23 Niva24.png|Level 24 - |link=Level 24 Level 25.png|Level 25 - |link=Level 25 Level 26.png|Level 26 - |link=Level 26 Level 27.png|Level 27 - |link=Level 27 Level 28.png|Level 28 - |link=Level 28 Level 29.png|Level 29 (pre-nerf) - |link=Level 29 New29.png|Level 29 (Current version) - Level 30.png|Level 30 - |link=Level 30 Level 31.png|Level 31 - |link=Level 31 Level 32.png|Level 32 - |link=Level 32 Level 33.png|Level 33 - |link=Level 33 Level 34.png|Level 34 - |link=Level 34 Level 35.PNG|Level 35 - |link=Level 35 Category:Episodes Category:World One Category:Released Episodes of 2012